


Stop staring, you'll make me flatline

by Doublepasse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Doctor AU, F/F, hospital au, it's not much but it's fun to write, the one I've been talking about for months, then got reunited at work, they had a crush on each other in college, they were an almost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse
Summary: She was an Emergency Room doctor, she was a GI surgeon. Can I make it any more obvious?Or, Adora and Catra work at the same hospital this semester. They haven't seen each other since med school, where they almost dated.Their old crush seems to be awakening again, but some things are holding them back from asking each other out.Will one internship be enough to help them reconnect?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote to relax myself today. Hope you'll like it. This is mostly based on my country's medical system.
> 
> Thank you @flowersandcitruses for beta-reading helping out with the medical terms I struggled with!

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are people in the medical field so closed on themselves?"

Catra rubbed her chin as she deciphered her date's expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's common knowledge that doctors and paramedics mostly date each other."

"Hmm well, I guess it's because we talk so much about what we do that someone who's not at least mildly interested in our field can't hold it for more than a month without attempting to murder us."

She chuckled, to Catra's delight. She was cute, with her blond ponytail swaying in rhythm with her laughter. She didn't fail to remind Catra of another attractive blonde who'd been running the ER of their hospital for only two months, looking like she owned the place since she was born. Damn, Catra couldn't wait to be on duty tomorrow. Just to see _her_ in action.

"Okay, so where do you see us go from here?"

Wow. First date, asking the serious questions. Catra pondered for a second before answering. "To be honest, I'm not really looking for anything serious right now."

She looked at her reaction warily. The girl was disappointed, to say the least.

"Oh. I see."

Catra felt bad. This girl looked like a good person. Another reason to be honest with her.

It was sad, what Catra had admitted to her, but it was true. None of her non-doctor girlfriends had supported her heavy schedule and hours-long speeches about surgery for more than six months. Or maybe it was just that Catra was a bad girlfriend. She didn't know.

Catra rarely had the time to go out on dates anyway. This girl wouldn't miss her for long.

* * *

"Adora. You need to call her."

"Ugh, why me?"

"Because you're the intern on duty?"

Adora gave her nurse colleague an unimpressed look. She knew he was right, but she still intended on complaining until she finally dialed the number.

"Why do you hate her so much?" The nurse pursued when Adora gave no sign of answering.

"I don't _hate_ her… She just pisses me off."

"How do you know she's on duty anyway?" He looked rather suspicious, then a smirk tucked the corner of his lips as Adora's cheeks started to redden. "Are you sure you don't like her, Dr. Hope?"

"Okay, that's enough. Go stick needles in patients instead of-"

"Calling you out on how you like Dr. Hobeika?"

Adora huffed. She clicked on 'print' and stood up from her desk, heading towards the printer on the other side of the office, far far away from her annoying colleague. She took her office phone out of her blouse. She dialed the dreaded number that she knew by heart because somehow there had been a lot of GI surgery cases over the last few weeks.

"It's fine," she muttered through her clenched jaw. Her heart raced a bit as she put the phone to her ear, listening to dial tone ring once, twice…

" _Hey, Adora."_

She breathed in. Bad idea. Excellent way to make her heart flutter even more and her body temperature rise. "Hey, Catra. How did you know it would be me, stalker?"

" _It's nice talking to you, too,_ " Catra snickered. " _We have a friend in common, remember? Bow told me you were on duty tonight."_

"How you could be friends with such a sweetheart like Bow, I'll never understand."

" _Like you don't think I'm an angel deep down."_

"Pretty much the opposite actually. You're kind of an asshole," Adora spat, but regretted it as soon as she said it.

" _Ouch. That stings, Princess. Bad shift tonight?"_

Adora ignored how her legs wavered when she heard the nickname. She had to stop reacting that strongly to Catra. Whenever they spoke Adora acted like a complete idiot. In her defense, ever since they got involuntarily reunited at the same hospital for the new internship, Catra had decided to pick on her and blatantly flirt with her. As if to remind her of their past in med school, when they'd almost dated. They'd known each other from afar on the benches of the amphitheaters, and had mutually developed a little crush on each other. They'd even gotten support from their friends who'd desperately tried to set them up. Unfortunately, Adora had left to study abroad before she could ask Catra out, and then they got dispatched in different hospitals after graduation and… Adora guessed they'd just forgotten about each other. This kind of thing happened all the time. It was life.

"It could be worse, but don't worry about me, you're gonna help me out tonight. I've got some work for you."

" _If it's another butt abscess, I swear…"_

"It's an appendicitis. I got the confirmation from the radiologist."

" _Oh, thank god. I'll see you in a minute then, Princess."_

Adora could almost hear the wink. She quickly said bye, hung up and exhaled. Stupid crush. She had to be stronger than that. She'd promised herself she wouldn't date another doctor anymore. Not after Mara. Adora was still too much wounded by their break-up. Even if it happened over a year ago. Thinking about it for barely a second was enough to make her heart ache and her anxiety rise in her chest.

She shook her head. "Okay, focus Adora," she told herself as she checked the pile of new cases. She internally groaned when she realized it had doubled in barely ten minutes. The night was going to be long.

* * *

" _Are you sure the boy's abdomen is flexible?"_

Ugh.

"Yes, Dr. Weber. I examined him. Like I always do. But feel free to come to the ER and check it yourself."

Catra knew that _that_ wouldn't happen. As if her chief was going to move her butt from her office.

" _Don't give me that attitude, Catra. It isn't appropriate, and my concerns are on point when it's about you."_

What the hell?! What the hell did Catra ever do to that jerk of a surgeon except do her work?!

" _But I guess you are the intern after all, so I will take your word. You're supposed to know what you're doing."_

Then why was she questioning Catra just a second ago?! Ugh, Sharon Weber- or Shadow Weaver, as all the interns called her- was the worst. She was competent, but very demanding, and at every new semester she chose an intern she didn't like and mistreated them. And of course this time it had to be Catra. Damn it. Thank god, that internship was excellent otherwise, or Catra would have left.

" _Give him the instructions to come by tomorrow, and don't forget to tell him not to eat breakfast. Then come back to the office and change your prescriptions from the patient in room 203. The nurse called me, you forgot the units of anticoagulants."_

And Shadow Weaver couldn't change it herself, of course. Ugh.

"I'll be back in five, Dr. Weber."

Catra hung up without waiting for an answer. She stepped back into the room where the patient awaited. She gave him the paper with the surgery ward's info, told him exactly how to come, what to do, and finally gave him a prescription of painkillers. She answered a few of his questions, then left the room as she told him to wait for the authorization of the ER doctors to leave. Efficient work, fast work. Catra loved that. She loved her job, even when it didn't include operating on people.

She navigated between the patients, paramedics and machines until she reached the main office of the ER. She scanned the people working at the computers, writing prescriptions or talking over the phone... No blond ponytail…

Where was she?

"If you're looking for Adora, she's with a patient. She'll be right back, though, if you feel like waiting." Catra turned around and raised a brow when she saw the smirk on the nurse's face. Interesting.

"I'll wait. I need to tell her about our patient anyway."

Just as she was about to sit on a chair, Adora burst into the room, arguing with a man who was complaining about the delay. Apparently waiting for one hour was too long for his taste, and Adora was struggling to keep her composure as it was clear that to her the man was participating in delaying everybody right now.

Finally she managed to calm things down. She collapsed on a desk chair and blew some air. Catra took advantage of this moment to sneak up to her from behind. "You should take it easy, Princess. It's only 9 PM."

"Catra!" Adora jerked on her chair. Catra laughed out loud, delighted by Adora's annoyment. She couldn't help it. Adora was too fun to mess with. "Why are you such a pain in the ass?" Adora asked as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. Catra mimicked her, swaying her hips until she sat on the chair next to Adora's.

"I have to live up to a surgeon's reputation."

"I said pain in the ass, not an arrogant prick, although maybe you're right. You live up twice to a surgeon's reputation."

"Well, thank you for sugarcoating me, Princess," Catra cackled. Adora lips twirled upwards, making Catra grin even more. At least she lightened her mood.

"Why do you still call me that? It's been ages!"

"A med school nickname sticks for life. Didn't you read the manuals when you came in, Princess She-Roars?"

"Oh god, stop it. I was young and stupid." Adora put her tomato-red face in her hands. College wasn't such a long time ago, yet Catra could agree it felt like an eternity had passed since the last time Adora had won one of the traditional beer contests, ending her performance with a literal yowl that earned her her nickname.

"As we all were," Catra concluded. "Okay, enough rewinding the past."

"Yeah, let's talk about my patient. Are you sending him home?"

"Yup. Gave him all the info he needs to come by tomorrow morning for his operation," Catra said, picking at her nails at the same time. It wasn't like she was trying to look impressive in front of Adora. Maybe a little.

"And if things turn bad at home tonight?" Adora looked at her expectantly, as if she was testing her. Catra raised her eyebrows, trying to convey how _almost_ offended she was.

"I told him to come back to the ER of course. Don't Shadow Weaver me, please. I'm already on duty with her tonight."

"I wouldn't dare doubt your work, Dr. Hobeika," Adora snickered and winked. Okay, that was her getting back at Catra for teasing her. Catra rolled her eyes and smiled. She opened her mouth to retort that this outrage was at least worth a drink when her phone rang.

"Just a sec, it's…ugh, it's her."

Catra looked up at Adora, who nodded in understanding. Catra had to leave before Shadow Weaver decided to punish her by fixing all the operation reports of the week by herself.

"It's okay, you should go," Adora said. Catra stared in her blue eyes. She thought she saw a little disappointment. Or maybe that was what she hoped she saw.

It didn't matter anyway. Actually, Catra was glad Shadow Weaver interrupted before she could ask Adora out. That wasn't a great idea. Adora had made it clear when they met again that she was focusing on her career now. And so was Catra. Catra couldn't date. She was busy. Becoming a surgeon had been her life-long goal. She was determined to become the best one of the whole country, and for this well…she couldn't engage in serious relationships. Not now anyway. She had flings on the side, but it never really ended well.

"Yeah, I should um… I should go."

It was better that way. Adora was that funny cute ER doctor Catra could tease and low-key flirt with, and maybe who knew, become friends with eventually. But nothing more.

The line had been mutually and tacitly drawn from both sides. Efficient work, no collateral damage. And if Catra was aware that dreaming of Adora was not a good starting point to her own rule, she blatantly ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this fic that I just wrote another chapter XD
> 
> (Also I changed Catra's name)

Hat? Check. Mask? Check. Clogs? Check and check. Scrubs? Duh.

Catra closed her locker and left the locker room, humming as she headed towards the operating rooms area. She stopped at the sink first. She poured a good amount of soap on her hands, then washed them diligently up to her elbows. She was so familiar with the gestures that she even performed them at home now when she didn't pay attention.

She finally entered the OR area. She joined the nurses in the office, where the program of the day was hung on the wall. Today Catra was with… Surprise, Shadow Weaver, of course. OR number 1, starting with a right colectomy.

Cool. Maybe Shadow Weaver would let Catra actually cut the colon this time. She sighed. She didn't understand why Shadow Weaver kept on accepting her during her operations if it was to teach her nothing practical. Catra was just her emotional punching bag. This was useless, and even bad for the ward, since Catra would definitely not hesitate to report it to the union of interns.

She greeted the personnel she met on the way to the operating room. She took a glimpse through the window. Shadow Weaver was already dressed. Shit. She was always five minutes ahead of Catra, no matter how much effort Catra put into being early.

Catra entered the side room where she could dress up. She checked that her mask was well positioned on her nose and that her hair wouldn't fall free from her hat. Then she took a pack of surgical hand sponge and nail pick, opened it, poured some soap inside without touching the sponge, and put it above the sink. She proceeded to wash her hands again, automatically, without even paying attention to her gestures that she perfectly memorized. When she got her hands sterile, she opened an automatic door with her foot, leading her to the OR.

"Hi, Catra! Glad to see you survived the week-end at home!"

Catra grinned under her mask to the nurse who greeted her. Her name was Dorothee, but everybody called her Peekablue, because she was a big fan of that 80's cartoon show Catra had forgotten the name of.

"Hey, PB. Yeah, two days at home without working. I swear I was going crazy," Catra joked as Peekablue handed her the surgical gown.

"Can you _please_ cut out with the chit-chat and hurry now?" Shadow Weaver complained. "I'd rather not have my program delayed _again_ by Dr. Hobeika's lack of interest for punctuality."

"Yes, Dr. Weber," Catra groaned. Seriously, it was 8:29 AM. She was one minute ahead.

"And where is your student? You should keep better track on them if you want to become a real teacher someday."

Shit. It was Kyle. Of course, it had to be Kyle the day Catra operated with Shadow Weaver.

"He was at the staff this morning. He should be there soon." She hoped at least.

Peekablue was just finishing helping her to tie her gown when the door opened, revealing a panting guy who was definitely not Kyle.

"Sorry to be late, ma'am," he said to Shadow Weaver as she rushed towards Peekablue, who was already holding a gown for him, faster than lightning.

"Rogelio?" Catra called. "What are you doing here?"

"Kyle was not feeling well, so I'm replacing him."

Shadow Weaver scoffed, but didn't comment.

"This is the third time in two weeks," Catra exclaimed while she was preparing the sterile field with Shadow Weaver. "Did he go to the doctor already?"

"No, he thought he was okay until now…" Rogelio said with discomfort.

"He should go to the doctor and settle what is wrong with him, or I will have to personally speak to the head chief about this," Shadow Weaver said with an ice-cold voice. Catra nodded and raised her eyebrows as high as she could to indicate Rogelio how serious this was. If Kyle didn't put his shit together, he wouldn't be able to get his surgery internship validated, and therefore he wouldn't be able to graduate.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll tell him to go tomorrow."

"Good. Now let's start please, we don't have all day."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Lonnie. I have no idea what this kid is doing here."

"Come on, Catra. You're too harsh on him. You know he doesn't want to become a surgeon. Kyle's only here because it's mandatory in order to become a doctor."

" _Can_ he become a doctor though?" Catra exclaimed. If she didn't have her hands occupied holding her food tray, she would have raised her arms in the air. "The other day, I asked him to write a short medical observation on his patient's report, and when I returned to the office an hour later, guess what he was doing?"

"I don't know, smooching his boyfriend?"

"Worse! At least he would have been productive that way! No, he was _singing_."

Lonnie scowled in incredulity then snorted. "I'm sorry, he was singing?"

"Yeah! Alone, looking out the window!"

"Okay, that's pretty weird. And he didn't do his job I guess."

"Not a line! I'm telling you, I don't know what he thinks being a doctor is, but he's definitely got it all wrong!"

"Maybe he's having some shit going on in his life," Lonnie shrugged as she chose her meal. Catra aggressively opened the fridge that was dedicated to the interns for their lunch meals. She chose some random yogurt then followed Lonnie into the common room, where all the interns of the hospital went to eat.

"Well, he'd better get himself checked like I told him weeks ago, because it can't go on like this. When he fails, it's on me for not supervising him well."

"Damn. Relax girl," Lonnie chuckled. "You're on edge because you're paired up with Shadow Weaver this week, but it's not poor Kyle's fault".

"Sorry, but I just don't get it, Lonnie. He has the chance of becoming a doctor, and he's not doing anything. I'm not even asking him to work his ass off. Just to do his job and try to learn something. And instead, he's just lazying around and putting more work on the other students' shoulders. I don't understand. I can't ever afford to think like that. I never could."

"Yeah, I know, you were underestimated and nobody believed you could become a surgeon. Tragic story of your life. Can we sit down and enjoy lunch now?"

Catra was about to complain again, when she spotted something that suddenly pulled a mischievous grin on her face. Without answering Lonnie, she made a beeline for the corner of the long table where all the interns sat. She slowed down as she reached for her target. The ER interns. Or more like, one of the ER interns, who was too focused on her food to notice how her co-interns looked up and smirked at Catra who was suddenly standing behind her and bending down to her level.

"Hey, Adora," she whispered in the intern's ear. Adora jolted so hard Catra had to jump back to avoid being hit in the jaw.

"Jesus, Catra!" Adora snapped around, looking redder than her ER scrubs. "You've got to stop doing that, seriously!"

"And deprive myself of the pleasure of seeing you all flustered?" She answered as she sat down next to her. Adora squinted at her, cheeks turning redder if it was even possible.

"Do you ever stop being so full of yourself?"

"Not when it gets such a reaction from you every time," Catra smirked. Adora's face was so close to hers she could see all the details of her blue eyes. There were little golden dots on her irises. Very pretty.

"Forgive the asshole, Adora," Lonnie interrupted. Catra and Adora pulled away from each other's personal space. Adora's smell lingered in the air. "She's been extra-annoying this week because she's working with her favorite chief. That's not a reason for being a bitch to your student though, Catra. You'll end up like Shadow Weaver if you don't pay attention."

"Whatever," Catra shrugged as she dug into her plate. "He's not gonna do anything with his life if he keeps on that way. I'm just doing him a favor."

"Wow, such empathy coming from a surgeon. Why am I not surprised?" Adora said with a teasing tone.

"Did you expect anything else from me, Princess?" Catra asked. She meant it to be a joke, but her tone came out strangely more serious than she intended. Adora was taken aback for a second. "I mean-" Catra tried again. "I wasn't even a surgeon yet that people called me the Machine, ready to become a brainless surgeon with no feelings. So, here I am."

God, that was even worse. Now she sounded pitiful. Adora looked uncertain, as if she was trying to look through the layer of humor Catra was obviously failing at providing. A weird silence had fallen over their corner of the table. Lonnie and the other ER interns were listening, waiting for an answer. This was turning too uncomfortable for Catra's taste.

She put a finger on Adora's forehead, snapping her out of whatever reverie she was diving into. "If you keep staring like that, I'm gonna have to call the police."

The ER interns snickered. Good. Catra got them distracted from her little too heartfelt moment. It was the blue eyes. These damn blue eyes. Catra had to remind herself of the line she drew regarding Adora. Just flirting, nothing else.

"Don't bother. I'm leaving," Adora said. Catra couldn't say she wasn't a bit disappointed. She watched the ER interns stand and go one by one towards the tray shelf. Adora went around Catra, bent to her level like Catra did, and whispered sultrily, "see you around, Catra."

And if Catra sucked in a breath and almost choked on her food, only Lonnie and Adora noticed it, and Catra would make sure it would stay between them.

What happened in the common room stayed in the common room after all.

* * *

"I just don't get her, Bow."

Adora was sprawled on the couch, ice cream in her left hand and a beer in her right hand. A healthy diet for sure.

"She's not that hard to get, I promise you," Bow answered from the kitchen. "I've known Catra for three years, and she's always been kinda consistent to be honest."

"What does that mean?" Adora frowned. She turned the volume of Netflix down. Only one beer and she already couldn't focus on Bow's words. Her She-Roars days were long gone.

"I meant that she's always acted the same." He joined her on the couch. "Her job is her life, her biggest love story. She got picked on a lot for that since she was a kid, she got insecure, and she also got put down a lot because nobody but her mom believed she could do it. So she built herself a shell of snarky remarks and overly confident attitude, but trust me, she's a big kitten inside who needs as much validation as anyone."

"But what about the flirting?" Adora still didn't know what to do with that. If it was just a game with no feelings involved, then she would easily shut Catra out when she would get tired of it, with no remorse. But if it was real, then the perspective of hurting Catra was making her uncomfortable. And if it was sincere, it also meant Adora would have to end their game now. Game which, she had to admit, she was reluctant to let go of. She didn't really know why.

"Eeh, I can't tell you for her. I've never seen her in a serious relationship to be honest."

"You're the psychiatrist," Adora groaned. "Help me understand."

"Does it matter though? Just tell her to stop if it bothers you."

"I'm not bothered…" Adora lowered her voice. She regretted her words as soon as she saw the stars in Bow's eyes and the shit-eating grin widening on his face. "Bow, no, wait. That's not what I meant."

"You like her?!"

"I don't!" Adora panicked. "I don't, I don't! It's just funny and a bit flattering for me to have a cute and smart girl like her wooing me…"

"Okay, Adora, you know I love you. But please don't say woo in public, especially not in front of Catra, unless you want her to use it against you for a good decade."

Adora gently punched his shoulder as she laughed.

"Then", he pursued, "we're gonna have to work on the 'flattering for me to have a cute girl flirting with me' part, because your insecurities are showing."

"Please, Bow," Adora groaned again. "I don't need a shrink tonight. I just need a friend."

"Then as a friend, I'm obligated to tell you that any girl would be lucky to have you accept their wooing."

Before Adora could thank Bow, the door of the apartment slammed open, revealing a fuming and drenched pink haired woman. "Ugh, I hate the subway. It stopped working two stations before my stop, so I had to run here under the rain."

"Hey, Glimmer!" Bow grinned despite the daggers the newcomer sent him. "We saved you some ice-cream."

"Good, I'll also need pizza to comfort me," Glimmer said as she headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, aren't you on morning shifts this week?" Adora asked. "Why are you home so late? I'm confused."

"I had a union meeting, remember?" Glimmer yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh right, I forgot."

Glimmer had started to participate in the Regional Nurses Union a month ago, because she was pissed with the union of their hospital that wasn't active enough for her taste.

"You couldn't ask for your mom to pick you up? She's working late too, no?" Bow asked.

"Are you insane?" Glimmer came out of the bathroom, looking at him like he had grown two heads. "I'm not getting picked up by my mom like a teenager, thank you very much. It's already enough that we're working at the same hospital and everybody knows me as Professor Moon's daughter."

Glimmer's mom was indeed the head chief of the neurology department, and also a renowned professor who had made a lot of progress happen in the Alzheimer disease area. Her father also happened to be Adora's boss, head of the ER.

Their daughter being a 'simple' nurse in the geriatrics ward never failed to make people question her in a rather indelicate way. But Glimmer didn't complain. She always said it boosted her motivation to defend her profession and her rights as a nurse.

"So, Glimmer, have any thoughts on Catra?" Bow suddenly asked, snapping Adora out of her thoughts.

"Bow, what the hell-"

"Catra Hobeika? Hot as fuck, but she's a bitch and a surgeon. 6/10."

"Glimmer, come on, that's not what I meant!" Bow protested. "And I told you rating people is a disgusting perpetration of misogynistic traditions-"

"I know, I remember. But Catra is kind of a jerk, so I gave myself the right to rate her."

"Okay, let's stop bitching on people, please," Adora interrupted with a nervous laughter.

"Adora is right, it's bad for the soul," Bow nodded. "We won't bitch on your potential girlfriend anymore, I promise."

"Her potential what?!" Glimmer's voice rose an octave higher.

"Stop it, she's not my- Don't listen to him, Glimmer. He's misinterpreting everything I'm saying."

Glimmer squinted at Adora, but then shrugged. "Whatever. I wouldn't blame you for hooking up with her. She's still hot."

"I'm not gonna hook up with her!" Adora groaned. Damn her friends. What a terrible idea, to tell her friends about her love/not-love life, when they worked at the same place as her and knew the same people. Adora should definitely get herself new friends who wouldn't know anything about her hospital environment.

She wondered if she should ask for her old friends' opinions. The ones who were desperately trying to set her up with Catra in med school. Maybe they would see all this differently. Maybe they would tell her to be careful this time.

Adora didn't remember Catra being like this back in college. Granted, she didn't know her very well, but she used to sound less… bitter. Less harsh. Adora wondered what happened for her to change. She also wondered if she herself had changed as well, along the years. She certainly had. After Mara left…

"What movie should we watch?"

Adora blinked herself out of her thoughts and focused on her friends' conversation. It wasn't important anyway. Catra was just a flirt at work. A flattery. A fun distraction. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, I hope you liked it.
> 
> I don't know how often I'll write this fic, but it will probably bring me a bit of catharsis, so don't be surprised if it looks a bit personal, and if it's not just fluff and teasing and catradora. Also, I know it's not subtle and I could work more on this, but idc, it's just fun and relaxing to write.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on what I write, as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter lol. I hope you'll like it.  
> Trigger warning for heavy subject like mentions of patient's death and coma (nobody dies though, and nothing is explicitly described)

"So, tell me about the patient."

Adora's student looked at her notes. She was sweating. Adora let her take her time. She remembered how stressful it used to make her as well.

"Well, um, it's a 72 year old man. He had convulsions at home. It started a few hours ago, when he was in bed, so his son called the emergencies and then-"

"Hold on," Adora interrupted softly. "You told me why he was here. That's good. Now, you need to tell me his medical history, his treatments, and how he lives, before explaining to me how the event occured."

"Oh, okay. He has severe dementia and hypothyroidism. His only treatments are his thyroïd pills. He lives at his son's with his wife and daughter-in-law."

"Severe dementia at 72?" Adora noted. That was too young.

"Yes. His son told me he's been going worse these last three months. He's not eating well anymore. The son couldn't even get him to eat and drink at all today."

"He must be severely dehydrated, which could explain the convulsions," Adora whispers to herself. "He convulsed in front of his son?"

"And his wife, yes. They described the convulsions as slow myoclonia. It stopped right after the emergencies arrived."

"Okay. He didn't fall?"

"No. He never walks and never talks. He stays in bed all day."

Adora nodded. She checked the vital parameters again. No fever, good blood saturation, slightly low tension. "Let's go check on him together."

Adora followed her student who made a beeline for the box where the patient was. She was motivated. It was nice.

It took one look at the patient for Adora to be reassured. He was awake, no convulsions. He was extremely skinny and his mouth was pretty dry. It matched what the son had told her student. After a few minutes of examination, Adora talked to his son to complete the student's reports, then went to prescribe several blood tests and a intravenous glucose hydration.

She corrected the student's medical observation with her, then sent her to see another patient. Adora checked her previous patients to see if there were new results. She found out with joy that several of her patients had excellent results. She could send them home. Good news for them and for her, since she would have less patients to take care of at the end of the morning. Maybe she can go eat earlier today.

"Adora, I made the quick test for your patient like you asked."

Adora turned around to listen to Steve, the nurse who was assigned with the same unit of the ER as her this morning. "Shoot."

"Hypernatremia, 185."

"185?!" Adora gasped. "Wow, he's insanely dehydrated. It's crazy he's still awake right now. You put the hydration on right?"

"Yeah, I did twenty minutes ago and… I think we should stop it." He scowled. Adora looked up at him anxiously. When a nurse contradicted a doctor's prescription, it meant no good. "He's got hyperglycemia. 35 millimole."

"WHAT?!" Adora snatched the results paper from his hand. She read the number three times. "Shit." The patient wasn't known to have diabetes. That was why he got such severe hypernatremia. And Adora gave him more glucose with her hydration prescription. Shit, shit, shit.

Her student chose this moment to come back into the office completely freaked out. "The patient! He's convulsing again!"

She had just finished her sentence that Steve and Adora were already halfway to the box. Adora felt a wave of calmness clearing her thoughts.

Emergencies first. She'll think of the rest later.

* * *

One dial tone, two dial tone, three dial tone-

" _Yes?_ " A blasée voice answered. The unmistakable voice of Dr. Mermista Guha.

"Yes, hi, Dr. Guha. It's Adora, the ER intern? I wanted to talk to you about a patient."

" _Uuuuughh, it's only 10 AM… Okay, I'm listening."_

"72 year old man, brought in for convulsions at home, caused by hyperglycemia at 35 millimole per liter. No particular medical history except for hypothyroïdism and dementia. He lives at his son's and has been bedridden for months. He's currently in a coma, we're giving him insulin and proper hydration."

" _Wait, so he has severe dementia and is bedridden? I can't accept him in ICU."_

"That's what I thought you'd say, but if you could still check on his file and make it official-"

" _Yeees, of course, I wasn't born yesterday, uuugh…"_

Adora chuckled as she scratched her head. She never knew how to talk to this ICU doctor. She was so impressive and smart, and looked so cranky all the time, like she hated being there. But actually, she adored her job and was super nice, according to Adora's seniors. Complaining was just something she did to destress.

" _I'll come check on him and talk to his family. But if he's had dementia for a long time, I really can't accept him. Intensive care would be terribly invasive for him. Doesn't mean he's gonna die though, so you'd better find him a room in another ward."_

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Dr. Guha."

" _Pleaaase, call me Mermista. I'm not 40 yet, jeez."_

Adora hung up and sighed. It was fine. The patient would be okay. The situation was under control.

...it would have been even more in control if Adora had waited for the first results of the blood test.

"Okay, new patient," Adora stood up abruptly and walked towards the pile of files waiting for her in the office. 30 year old woman, abdominal pain for three days. Perfect. This would be wrapped up in no time just following the protocol. No problem.

_Better take your time actually since you're not even capable of anticipating hidden diabetes._

"Steve, I'll be in box 3 if you need me," Adora said as she left the office.

_If they need you to almost kill a patient._

"Ugh, it's fine," Adora muttered under her breath. "It's fine. He's fine. You're fine."

"Keep talking to yourself and people are gonna think you're far from being fine."

Adora stopped dead in her track. She turned around, preparing her most murderous glare for _her_. Because of course, _she_ had to pop up whenever Adora felt vulnerable. How did she do that?

"Hey, Adora."

"I'm not in the mood, Catra," Adora replied so fast and harshly that Catra's cocky expression dropped, replaced by an air of confusion and maybe a flash of pain? No, Adora must be misinterpreting.

_As if you could affect anyone that way._

"Wow, you could really use a chill pill, Princess," Catra attempted with a more bitter voice. "I just wanted to say hi."

"And you could try to say hi in a polite way like everybody else, instead of picking on me all the time. You're not scoring anything like this."

Adora turned around again, ready to leave her like this. She had work to do. She didn't have time for Catra's stupid games, even though they were mutual. Adora was not in the mood to admit that either.

"Hey," Catra grabbed her arm, holding her back. "You're okay?"

Adora looked over her shoulder. Catra's eyes were full of concern. Adora had always found them mesmerizing. One blue eye, and one brown eye. Such a light brown that it almost looked golden, especially under the sunlight.

_You're not worthy of being cared for._

Adora pulled away from Catra. "I'm fine. I'm busy."

_You're worthless._

* * *

When Adora came back to the office, Steve handed her a plastic bag. "From Catra," he just said.

Adora smiled genuinely for the first time since she arrived this morning when she saw what was inside the bag.

Bear-shaped chocolate marshmallows. Her favorite candy.

Catra remembered that?

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Catra didn't have the time to process what was happening to her. She was already crushed in a bear hug, struggling to breathe.

"Scorpia! I got bones! SCORPIA!"

"Oh, sorry Wildcat."

Catra took a second to take a breath, then smiled at her friend. "It's good to see you, Scorp. Come on in!"

Scorpia whistled when she took in the apartment. "Damn, Wildcat. The place is much more… lively since I've left."

"Hey, I barely have the time to sit my ass all day long. Give me a break," Catra groaned. She quickly picked up the clothes lingering on the floor, and threw them in the laundry bag. "I would have cleaned up if you'd told me you were coming."

"But I love to surprise you! And by the way, look," Scorpia grinned as she handed Catra two big bags she was carrying. Catra could already guess it was- "Plants!"

Scorpia pulled the cloth bag down, revealing beautiful green plants that looked almost like small trees.

"Wow, thanks, but um- you know-"

"Yes, I know you're not great with plants, but don't worry, Perfuma chose the best for you. These ones don't require too much care. Just water, once a week, and of course, love."

Catra rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Scorpia was too cute for her own good.

"You want a drink?"

"Diet coke please."

"Sure." Catra picked beverages from her fridge then joined Scorpia on the couch. "So, how is work?"

"Good, good! I told you I've been replacing that physiotherapist in town, right? Well, this is just great. I love to see patients outside of the hospital. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the hospital. I love the camaraderie, the jokes, the help, the diversity of work-"

Catra zoned out a bit. Scorpia had such a passionate way of speaking of her job. Even though Catra held the same kind of passion for surgery, there was nobody like Scorpia who could make one want to quit their own job to join her in her physiotherapist trip.

"Oh, and guess who I met the other day? Glimmer! This is such a small world!"

Catra blinked out of her thought at the mention of that name. "Ugh, I don't miss her. Thank god, she works in geriatrics now. I'm glad I don't have to endure anymore of the 'I can't read your writing, Catra, it's too sloppy'," she took an exaggerated chirpy voice which made Scorpia laugh. "Or 'you don't prescribe like you're supposed to, Catra.' Bite me..."

"Come on, you should give her a chance. She's super sweet outside of work!" Scorpia exclaimed. "She reminds me a bit of you, when we first met. Remember?"

Scorpia's smile stirred something painful in Catra's heart.

When they first met, Catra was that ball of energy who couldn't learn enough, who couldn't read enough, and who couldn't party enough either. They had met at a med school party. Scorpia had been the only physiotherapist student there, which had caught Catra's attention.

They had made out. Then Catra had gone on with her life. But she had kept crossing Scorpia's path for some reason. And Scorpia had decided that she liked her. So she'd stuck around. She had become Catra's best friend before Catra could even realize it. She had been there for her when Catra doubted herself. When she thought she would never get the grades to become a surgeon. Scorpia had been there when Catra had almost quit. She had stopped her. She had cheered for her. She had believed in her like nobody ever had before.

"Hey, don't give me that face or…" Scorpia grinned mischievously. Uh-oh. "I'm gonna have to tickle you until you smile."

Catra yelped. She couldn't evade Scorpia's fingers on her ribs though. Her laughter resonated in the apartment. It tickled so much she cried. "Stop! Stop it, Scorpia!"

Scorpia's smile was so bright. She stopped torturing Catra, and pulled her in for a hug, smashing Catra's nose right in her neck.

Catra's heart was beating fast. It was aching, too.

It was an old reflex. An instinct.

She wanted to kiss the skin under her lips. She wanted to hug Scorpia back. To feel her curves under her touch.

She wanted to give in to her most basic need for connection.

It wasn't real though.

"Scorpia, personal space…" Catra said softly.

"Right, sorry. You know I'm a hugger."

Catra nodded. Oh, yes, she knew. She had resisted Scorpia's hugs for a long time when they met, until she accepted that she needed them. More than she thought she would.

Scorpia had given her everything she needed. Everything Catra could possibly want.

Then why…

Why couldn't she love her?

Catra looked in Scorpia's shiny black eyes.

Scorpia had given her her love, unconditionally, but Catra had always known that Scorpia had still hoped for reciprocation. Catra had tried. She had tried to picture herself with Scorpia, romantically involved. She could love the hugs, love the kisses, love the sex, love the company… But she couldn't _love_ Scorpia.

Catra had never deserved her.

"How is Perfuma?" Catra asked, exhaling the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Great! Her flower shop is doing amazing. She made improvements in the organization of the plants, and even created an area for vegetables! She teaches people how to grow them, and all. She's so talented, and-"

Catra was really glad Scorpia had found Perfuma. She needed someone who would love her the same way. Not an emotional mess like Catra.

Speaking of emotional mess…

Catra wondered what was up with Adora this morning. Catra had thought for a second that she'd finally crossed a line with the ER intern, but it wouldn't make any sense why all of a sudden Adora would reject her.

Catra could ask Bow. He was Adora's roommate after all.

Wouldn't that be crossing a line, in a different way?

It was just concern. Nothing else. Just concern for her fellow co-intern. Her hot fellow co-intern with amazing blue eyes and soft comeback lines that drew Catra more and more to her everyday.

Ugh, fuck it. She could ask Bow. It didn't mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave me your thoughts, they make me thrive!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra joins Bow to the mall to understand what's up with Adora.  
> Things don't go according to plan.  
> Adora meets Catra in an unexpected situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another chapter! This one was super funny to write

**Bow 10:14 PM**

Come and meet me at the mall tomorrow.

**Catra 10:23 PM**

You know I work this week-end, right?

**Bow 10:37 PM**

Yes. Come after your shift.

**Catra 10:52 PM**

I can't, I have a date with my bed.

**Bow 11:02 PM**

Then I can't tell you what's up with Adora.

**Catra 11:05 PM**

You're impossible.

**Bow 11:06 PM**

You love me.

**Catra 11:10 PM**

Debatable.

* * *

2:31 PM. Not bad for a weekend shift. Catra had worked well. Plus the chief assigned to the weekend shifts with her was not Shadow Weaver for once, so Catra'd had less work on her own.

Fucking Shadow Weaver. She was a disgrace. An old fart who'd probably suffered a lot when she was a young surgeon, thus decided that everybody should suffer the same way.

Catra hummed as she left the ward, twirling her motorcycle's keychain around her finger. Her small pride. Lonnie often made fun of her for looking more and more like a stereotyped surgeon, but Catra didn't care one bit. She had wanted a bike since she'd watched Carrie-Anne Moss riding a Ducati in The Matrix at the sweet age of 8. It had nothing to do with her huge crush on Trinity at the time. Okay, maybe a little.

Catra smiled when the sun rays touched her skin. It had constantly rained since the beginning of the new year. Catra had missed the sun. She closed her leather jacket because the cold of january was biting. Thank god, she was well protected under the layers of her motorcycle safety undersuit that Scorpia obliged her to wear. She'd threatened to sell her bike behind her back if she ever learned of Catra not wearing it.

Catra was sure Scorpia would do it. She cared about life anyway. She wouldn't risk losing her skin- literally- in a bike accident.

"Hey baby…" she grinned when she saw her black Honda waiting peacefully for her next to the dozens of other motorcycles in the parking space. Half of them belonged to surgeons of course. Orthopedics had all big engines, for some reason. They were so cocky. GI surgeons owned more diverse models. Then there was Shadow Weaver, who drove a red Vespa.

Catra snorted as she walked past her chief's engine. She had been tempted to scratch it to piss Shadow Weaver off, but that wouldn't be fair to the Vespa.

**Bow 2:34 PM**

You're done soon?

Catra typed a quick answer then put her phone away. She tied her hair in a low ponytail, put her helmet and her gloves on, then straddled her bike.

"Here we go," she said with delight once she turned the engine on and started driving, the wind in her hair, the speed and noise making her heart race. She would never get over the sensation. The only thing missing was someone to share that experience with, she guessed.

Just as she passed the emergency room building, she slowed down and squinted to see if she could recognize the health care agents smoking outside. No blond ponytail. Too bad.

Catra wondered if Adora liked bikes.

* * *

The mall was buzzing with life. It was saturday afternoon after all. First day of the weekend, ideal to go shopping. There were too many people for Catra's taste. She had to be really motivated to go to the mall on a Saturday. What Bow wanted to tell her had better be worth it.

**Catra 3:05 PM**

Where are you?

Catra put her phone back in her pocket. She headed towards the coffee shop that Bow had chosen as a rendezvous point. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of sandwiches, small cakes and other sweet things. Since she was here, Catra decided she might as well have lunch while she waited for Bow.

The line was short, thank god. She ordered a salmon sandwich, her favorite, then sat at a table adjacent to the massive glass window, allowing Catra to peek at people shopping without having the inconvenience of hearing them or touching them.

Perfect.

Half a sandwich later, Catra was completely lost in her thoughts, wondering if she hadn't forgotten to fax the XR prescription to check on the nasogastric tube she had put on a patient this morning. She was so lost in her thoughts she jolted when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Bow! What the fuck!"

"Hi, Catra!" Bow grinned as he sat across from her. Pfff, that stupid grin. She had forgotten how incredibly _happy_ her friend was all the time. Like Scorpia. Way too positive, way too soft. Way too huggy. Catra still didn't understand why she was drawn to these people. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Bow added as he saw her glare.

"It's fine. It's good to see you! What's up?" Catra resumed eating her sandwich.

"Not much. I _love_ my internship. This time I'm in a much heavier ward, I told you, right?"

"Yeah, you did mention you have to handle ten suicide attempts a day."

"Come on, you're exaggerating," Bow brushed it off and laughed.

"Am I though?" Catra smiled, cocking a brow.

"Okay, you're not far. But it's so great to help! I feel so useful! This unit has convinced me. This is definitely what I wanna do later."

He looked so proud and blooming. It was heartwarming to see. There had been a time when Bow had doubted his motivations for becoming a psychiatrist. There'd been a time when he thought he was pursuing it for the wrong reasons. He had been tempted to quit. And if it had been the case, he would have quit the medical area altogether. He would have had to go back to square one, at 27.

"Glad to see you're thriving," Catra said, then looked away, feeling embarrassed about her next question. "So, um…"

"You always keep your eye on the ball, don't you?" Bow smirked. "I did promise to tell you about Adora. Don't worry, I didn't forget."

Catra rolled her eyes. "I didn't agree to meet with you just to speak of Adora. It's been ages since we've talked face to face."

"Aww, so you do like me!"

"Don't push it," Catra said with a smirk.

"So what happened exactly for you to ask me that all of a sudden?"

Catra shrugged, "I don't know. I was just being my usual delightful self yesterday, when she snapped at me. It was weird."

"She's been a bit tensed lately. I think she's made a few mistakes at work, and it's the sort of things that can drive her crazy."

"She didn't tell you anything about it?" Catra asked, confused.

"Eh, not really…" Bow looked sad. "She only says she needs to work more and study more. I think she wants to prove herself she can be what she thinks people expect her to be."

"What does she think people expect? A flawless doctor? That doesn't exist."

"Go tell _her_ , not me," Bow chuckled then grinned devilishly as he leaned closer to her. "Now it's my turn to ask you something."

Uh-oh. That had to be a personal question.

"Okay?" Catra sweated already.

"Why are you so interested in-"

"Uuuugh, Bow! For the love of God, check up your phone!"

Catra felt relieved that Bow got distracted from his question by the newcomer's voice, which Catra could swear she knew. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Catra?!"

"Sparkles?!"

Both women suddenly snapped their heads around to glare at Bow.

"Heyyy, guys… What a funny coincidence that you're both here… At the same time… At the same mall… With your best friend Bow..." Bow tried sheepishly.

"Nice try, genius."

"Yeah, you could have told me it was Catra you were waiting for. I would have left earlier." Gimmer said as she put some of her shopping bags in Bow's hands.

"Don't worry, Sparkles. I'm not gonna stick around," Catra said as she stood, holding her food tray in one hand and her helmet and leather jacket in the other.

"For the last time, my name is _Glimmer_."

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Glimmer!"

"Again?"

Gimmer groaned loudly. "Why do you always try to bring us together, Bow?! It always ends up like this!"

Catra rolled her eyes. Glimmer was right though. Bow couldn't stand the idea of two of his closest friends disliking each other. Therefore he regularly tried to set up fun plans that would finally soothe the fire between the two women, in his dream world. It had only pushed the two hotheads further away from each other.

It had been a while since his last setup. Catra hadn't expected it. To be honest, she had completely forgotten about Glimmer since she'd left the surgery ward.

"Come on, guys. You're always blowing this out of proportion! You look like teenagers!" Bow complained.

Well he wasn't totally wrong. Catra and Glimmer had actually met when they were in high school. Their relationship hadn't really changed since their sweet sixteen.

"I really need to go anyway, I'm not lying," Catra said. She already had a foot outside of the coffee shop, knowing fully well that Bow wasn't done trying.

"Catra, pleaaase. You know," he lowered his voice, "if you want to get closer to Adora, you'll have to at least tolerate Glimmer."

"What the-"

"Excuse me?!" Glimmer shouted, who had totally heard that. "That's what you're doing right now? Setting them up?"

"I'm not!" Bow's voice cracked. "Catra and Adora are just friends! And so are Catra and I! So, I'm just anticipating because someday Catra might be invited to a slumber party to our place-"

"You're 27, for fuck's sake. Who does slumber parties?" Catra snorted. She was walking fast now, followed close by Bow and Glimmer who were struggling with the shopping bags.

"Well, I can't say out loud we would actually play drinking games. There are children around us!" Bow whispered.

Catra rolled her eyes for the twentieth time today. She had reached the escalators by now, heading towards the parking space. Bow walked down a few steps ahead of Catra in order to catch her gaze. Glimmer followed him, her big bags almost making her trip all the way down.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have bought a new comforter. It takes too much space," she grumbled.

"Don't worry, Sparkles. It's barely noticeable next to your ego."

"Not your best spike, kitty cat," Glimmer smirked. "Everything alright at the OR? I heard from Peekablue that Shadow Weaver is giving you a hard time."

Oh, she was not going there.

"Wow, you miss GI so much that you even ask your old friend how _I'm_ doing? That is so sad."

"Not as sad as spending much more time than needed at the ER to get noticed by a girl who doesn't even care."

"GUYS!" Bow's voice cracked again. What did he expect exactly? Glimmer and Catra would _never_ get along.

"Fuck you, Sparkles. We don't have to finish this."

Catra walked down the stairs, pulling away from Bow's grasp in a wide movement. At the same moment, one of her feet got stuck on Glimmer's comforter bag.

What was bound to happen happened.

Catra fell down the escalator.

Glimmer tried to catch her, to no avail. Catra buried her head in her arms, softening the blow. Her left arm exploded with pain at the contact of the metal. She rolled down several steps before her body finally came to a stop.

"Catra! Oh my god, are you okay?"

Catra was too stunned to answer. She barely noticed when she got lifted up from the escalator. When she came back to her senses, she was safe on the steady ground, sat down against the wall. Bow was talking to the security guy while Glimmer was making a cringing face as she inspected her arm.

"Fuck. The cut is deep. You're gonna need stitches."

"What?" Catra blinked. She tried to get up, but Glimmer pushed her back against the wall.

"Don't move," she warned. She had lost the angry voice she always used with Catra. Now she had her serious nurse tone. "You're lucky I always have cloth bandage on me."

"Always ready to be a hero."

Glimmer chuckled. "Good, at least you don't have a concussion. Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm fine, really. Look, I can move my legs," Catra said as she raised and folded her legs one at a time. "I can move my arms, too. Nothing broken."

"You still got a wound which isn't gonna stop bleeding if we don't dress it."

"Bullshit, it's just a scratch." Catra finally looked at her left arm. She scowled when she saw the wound. Four inches long, and… Yep, Sparkles was right. She did need stitches. That wouldn't have happened if she had kept her leather jacket on her shoulders. Better, that wouldn't have happened if she hadn't come to the mall at all. Damn it. Plus the blood was stainting her very good jeans now.

"Oh maaaan…" Catra groaned. "I don't wanna go to the ER! Not from the patient's side!"

Glimmer smirked. "Lucky you, Adora is working today."

Adora was going to see her like this, wounded from a stupid accident. Just what Catra needed.

* * *

Adora was just back from her lunch break when she almost ran into Dr. Moon.

"Oh, sorry, sir!"

"There's no problem, Adora," he answered with a smile. "Once again, you are allowed to call me Micah in private. You've known my daughter for what now, two years?"

"Yes, sir!"

Micah rolled his eyes, still smiling. "I was looking for you, actually. Glimmer is here."

"Glimmer? What happened?" Adora felt her blood run cold. This was what she always dreaded. This was what she had also prepared herself for for years. This was-

"Nothing happened to her, don't worry."

Adora exhaled. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage. It annoyed her. She was always calm when patients came in, close to death, but as soon as it involved people she knew… She was definitely not ready to become a doctor.

"Glimmer is here with Bow, because they brought a friend who fell on the escalator at the mall and needs stitches."

"Oh, okay. You need me to do it for you?"

"That would be very kind of you. The patient is trying to teach my student how to dress her wound by herself, and I couldn't bring her to stop, so Glimmer told me to make you intervene."

Huh? Who would try to-

Adora squinted at Micah as she started to understand what was happening. "Who is that friend exactly? Do I know her?"

"It's that surgery intern who looks like she's here all the time for some reason. Catra Hobeika."

Of course it was Catra.

Adora thanked him and headed quickly towards the traumatology box. Just as she was about to knock, the door got opened wide from the inside, revealing a very pissed Glimmer.

"Ugh, I give up. Adora! Finally!" Glimmer gave her a hug. She definitely looked like she needed a nap. "I can't stand her anymore. Good luck!"

Adora raised a confused brow. She came in.

"These instruments are absolute shit."

Adora smirked. She leaned on the wall of the box after she closed the door, unnoticed- or ignored- by Catra who was fighting with her right hand against a needle-holder. A student who looked pretty terrorized was trying to help her by holding the sterile container where Catra had put the instruments and the needles.

"For fuck's sake!" she cursed.

Her left forearm was laying on a table, covered with a pierced sterile field to expose the wound. A couple of stitches were already knotted on the far left of the cut. Not very well knotted, it seemed.

"Need a hand?" Adora finally said, barely hiding the amusement in her voice.

Catra just rolled her eyes. She didn't even acknowledge her. Cocky bastard.

"I'm fine, thank you. I would be even better with _real_ surgical instruments."

"You know you shouldn't dress your wound by yourself, right?"

"You know you're not the first person to tell me that, right?" Catra finally looked up at her. She looked tired. And annoyed. Her eyes were still electrifying though. Adora forgot to answer. "Anyway, this poor kid put the first stitches and they looked like shit, so I had to teach him how it's done. Since none of you actually took the time to do it..."

The student in question looked positively depressed at that brutal comment of his work. Adora wasn't particularly pleased either to be called out on her supervising.

She stood in front of Catra and held the container in the student's place. "Leave me this one, okay? Next wound is all yours," she told him gently. The student nodded and left. Adora ignored Catra's glare as she threw the disposable utensils. They were soaked in blood anyway. Adora took a new set that she opened and put on the table. "No touching," she warned Catra. "How did you even find the surgical gloves?"

"I made Mr. Whiny find them for me."

"You mean my student?" Adora crossed her arms beneath her chest.

Catra glared again. "Are you gonna patch me up or not? I don't wanna spend the night here."

"Keep on being a prick, and I leave right now."

Catra groaned but didn't reply. She let Adora examine her wound. It was clean and it had stopped bleeding. It wasn't that deep. Simple stitches to oppose the edges would do just fine.

"Did he inject the local anesthesia?" Adora asked, as she poured antiseptic on the pads of the set.

"Duh. I'm not a wuss, but it's four inches long. I'm not hurting for an hour, not even for your pretty eyes," Catra smirked but then seemed to realize what she said so she looked down at the wound with intensity. Adora didn't say anything. She had to stop herself from biting her lips. She turned around and went to wash her hands in the sink. She opened a set of gloves, disinfected her hands, then put them in and came back to sit next to Catra.

She made herself comfortable. This wouldn't last an hour, since Adora was pretty used to dressing wounds, but it would still require a dozen stitches. She started with the stitches her student made. She took the scissors and cut them off. Then she took the antiseptic pads and cleaned the wound again.

When she was satisfied and had localized where she would put the new stitches, she took the needle-holder and expertly grabbed a needle with it. She opposed the edges with her fingers, on the middle of the wound, and started her work.

Catra was oddly silent for about ten minutes. Adora almost forgot it was her that she was fixing, until Catra sighed.

"I don't know how you work with these things," she said, in a much softer manner than earlier.

"Disposable utensils can't be as handy as yours but you get used to them."

"Yeah. You're doing good."

Adora smiled. There was the soft Catra she had caught a glimpse of occasionally.

"So what happened? I heard you fell on the escalator."

She could feel Catra shrug next to her. "That's all there is to say. I fell on the escalator. It hurt."

"But what circumstances brought you to fall? You were with Bow and Glimmer, right?"

"Yeah."

Catra was not in the mood to tell her anything, it seemed. Adora let it go. She focused on her job instead. She was halfway done.

"I'm sorry I'm a jerk sometimes… Often."

Adora raised a brow. That was unexpected. "You're not a jerk," she retorted. "Well except earlier, you were a jerk to my student. And the ER. And me."

"Yeah, okay… Sorry."

Adora made a short pause to glance at Catra. She looked disturbed. What was happening up there in her mind? "It's fine," Adora just said.

"Did you get the marshmallows yesterday?"

"I did," Adora smiled. "They were delicious. Thanks for that."

Catra looked happy. It gave her face a younger air. More genuine. It suited her.

"You're welcome."

For a second, Catra looked like she wanted to say something else, but then she shook her head and averted her gaze.

Adora pursued her work in silence. She finished patching her up in five minutes, then cleaned the freshly dressed wound, put a bandage over it, and threw the trash away. Catra was ready to leave, helmet, jacket and backpack already on her valid arm.

"Wait in the sitting room," Adora ordered. "I just need to give you a painkillers prescription and another one to take off your stitches in ten days."

"No need. I can do that myself."

"Catra…"

"What?! It's a non-sterile gesture, and I can do it at home. I have the right scissors for that," Catra stuck her tongue out.

Adora laughed, "as you wish, but I gotta give you the prescription anyway. It's legal."

"Alright, doc," Catra winked. They left the box together. Bow and Glimmer were waiting for them in the sitting room. Bow looked up at them, anxious. Adora gave him a thumbs-up, which seemed to relax him immensely. She left to write the prescriptions as promised, along with the report for Catra's visit at the ER.

When she got out of the office, she found the trio waiting in front of the exit door. Catra was in a hurry. She really didn't like being a patient. Glimmer was standing next to her. They were bickering in a low voice. But it didn't look as bad as earlier at least. Later, Adora would definitely ask her roommates the details of Catra's accident.

"I would leave you there if I didn't have to drive you back home," she heard Glimmer grumble.

"You were the one who insisted I couldn't drive my bike. I could have come here by myself, but you forced me into your stinky car. That's on you, Glitter."

"Here are your papers, Catra." Adora handed them to Catra, interrupting the argument without any remorse. "Next time, wait for me before messing with my ER tools."

"Thanks, Princess," Catra answered softly. "Next time, I'll patch myself up at home, because I'll make sure I have everything I need over there."

If Adora knew she was joking, Glimmer certainly didn't catch her tone, because she complained about Catra's lack of respect for protocols and the job of her fellow co-workers, putting herself at risk of an infection or a nasty scar out of pride.

Catra only grinned at her and wiggled her eyebrows before leaving the ER.

"Honestly, Adora," Glimmer said. "Why her?"

"I'm sorry?" Adora asked.

Glimmer blinked several times, then stared at Bow, who just shrugged. Then Glimmer groaned again and left.

"Why her what?" Adora asked Bow, then blushed. "Does she still think I have a crush on Catra?! Why did you have to tell her that, Bow?"

"I'm sorry!" Bow exclaimed in a whisper. "But, don't pay attention to her. Or me. It's fine, really. Be yourself."

"What does that even mean?!"

Bow couldn't answer. He had to catch up with the other two. He waved at her and left. Now Adora was all alone in the ER, confused about how the whole situation made her friends believe there was something that did NOT exist between her and Catra.

Catra was hot and funny. They liked to tease each other. It made Adora feel good about herself. But it didn't mean anything. She could stop it at any moment.

_Did you get the marshmallows yesterday?_

Any moment at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! I might continue it, as a way to destress in the future. I've thought of what the other characters would do. You can guess if you want ;)


End file.
